parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flapjack Tugboat
Flapjack Tugboat is a Cartoon Network, Warner Brothers, Disney, Universal, and more/Theodore Tugboat parody series. Cast: * Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) as Theodore * Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) as Hank * Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) as George * Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) as Emily * Numbuh 1 as Foduck (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) as Themselves * Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) as Themselves * Mr. Herriman (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) as The Dispatcher * Nani (Lilo And Stitch) as Rebecca * Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) as Constance * Aquaman (DC Comics) as Northumberland Submarine * Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) as Carla * Brandon Lubiana as The Harbor Master (Me) * Preston B. (Atlantis: the Lost Empire) as Stewiacke * Annie (Little Einsteins) as Pugwash * Wilt (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) as Bedford * Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Brunswick * Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Themselves * Owen as Himself *Terence Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) as Oliver *Oscar (Sesame Street) as Guyborough *Mrs Jumbo (Dumbo) as Sigrid *Tex as Himself *Edwardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) as Shelburne *Thumper (Bambi) as Baddeck *Miss Bunny (Bambi) as Isabel *Brainy Smurf (The Smurfs) as R. Boat *Admiral Boom (Mary Poppins) as Nautilus *Cinderella (Cinderella) as Tugboat Princess *Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Clayton *Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) as * * * *Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) as Themselves *Anastasia and Drizella Tremaine (Cinderella) as Evil Tugboat Twins 1 *Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) as Themselves *Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians) as Evil Tugboats Twins 2 * Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) as Themselves * * Episodes Pilot Episodes * Flapjack and the Boston Harbour Season 1 * Flapjack and the Oil Rig * Flapjack and the Homesick Brainy Smurf * The Dark and Scary Cove * Numbuh 1 the Vigilant * Different Strokes - Different Boats * Dexter and the Mermaid * True Blue Friends * Bumper Buddies * Flapjack and the Welcome * Flapjack the Vegetable * The Day Ice Came to the Harbour * Flapjack's Bad Dreams * Flapjack's First Pull * Flapjack and the Queen * Flapjack and Bluenose * Is Anybody Listening? * Captain K'nuckles Buzzes the Dock * The Boston Harbour Clean Up Contest * Best Friends Season 2 * Flapjack's Whistle * Captain K'nuckles's Ghost * Whale of a Tug * Night Shift * Flapjack Changes Sides * The Tugboat Pledge * Emergency * The Cold Snap * Dexter and the Hug * Bubbles and the Rocket * Numbuh 1 Stays Home * Flapjack the Tug in Charge * Flapjack in the Middle * Dee Dee the Cool Cabin Cruiser * Snorri the Viking Ship * Tug of the Year * Flapjack the Jokester * Bubbles the Vigorous * Flapjack's Day Off * Numbuh 1 and the Rainbow Season 3 * All Quiet in the Boston Harbor * Flapjack to the Rescue * A Joke Too Far * Flapjack and the Ice Ship * Boston Harbor Fools Day * Grumpy Garbage Barge * Flapjack Hugs the Coast * Dexter's Hiccups * Dexter's New Name * Flapjack and the Northern Lights * Boston Harbor Birthday * Flapjack's Backwards Day * Scally's Stuff * Flapjack's Big Friend * Flapjack and the Missing Barge * Flapjack and the Borrowed Bell * Bubbles's Close Call * Bubbles's New Hat * Bubbles and the Tug-Of-War * Flapjack and the Lost Bell Buoy * Flapjack and the Bully * Captain K'nuckles and the Underwater Mystery * Brainy Smurf and the Queen * Dexter and the Night Light * Flapjack and the Pirate Season 4 * Numbuh 1's Hurt Feelings * Flapjack's Tough Tugging * Flapjack's Ocean Adventure * Flapjack's New Job * 's Disaster, * Mr Krabs Says Goodbye, * Captain K'nuckles's Funny Noise * Nani's Treasure * Oscar's Garbage * Flapjack's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove * Captain K'nuckles's Turn * Flapjack Lands On Earth * Dexter Makes A Friend * Numbuh 1 Blows His Stack * Mrs Jumbo and the Bumpers * Dexter's Wheezy Whistle * Flapjack and the Haunted Houseboat * Aquaman is Missing * Bubbles Goes Overboard * Bubbles and the Splash * Nani and the Big Snore * Flapjack and the Lies * Flapjack's Bright Idea * Captain K'nuckles and the Navy Ship * Flapjack's Prize * Mr. Herriman's Best Birthday * Bubbles's Easy Job * Admiral Boom and the Sinking Ship * Owan On the Loose * Bubbles's Bruised Bumper Season 5 * Flapjack Shares his Story * Dexter Hurts a Ship * Flapjack and the Harbour Crane * Flapack On Time * Captain K'nuckles's Big Hurry * Flapjack and the Buoy Boat * Flapjack Gets Lost * Dexter's Funny Feeling * Flapjack and the Runaway Ferry * Flapjack and the Scared Ship * Numbuh 1 in Reverse * Dexter and the Sunken Ship * Flapjack and the Bickering Barges * Flapjack the All-Powerful * Captain K'nuckles and the Flags * Dexter Stays Up Late * Flapjack the Tattletug * Eustace's Big Scare * Dexter and the Silly Faces * Bubbles Finds A Friend * Dexter's Cozy Cove * Flapjack and the Hunt for Aquaman * Wilt's Big Move * Bubbles Drifts Off * Oscar Makes a Friend * Flapjack and the Missing Siren * Annie is Gone! * Flapjack and the Unsafe Ship * Bubbles and the Sleep-Over * Numbuh 1 and the Shy Ship * Flapjack Takes Charge * Flapjack's Bright Night * Captain K'nuckles Waits His Turn * Dexter Floats Forward * Flapjack's Big Decision Category:TV Show Spoofs